pokemon altoshipping redo
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Ash was walking Serena home when something happens to him read and find out. chapter 1 will be a mix of a couple chapters from the original with some changes
1. chapter 1

**A special thank you to storylover vodhr- dux ducis but alas I don't own Pokemon or the idea that Ash was born a Latias but lets get on with the story**

A young Latias mother was running from Team Rocket carrying her egg through the city of Pewter when she ended up surrounded by Giovanni and a few grunts including Jessie James and Meowth when suddenly a bright light enveloped the area before dissipating revealing that the Latias and egg were gone and whoever did it wasn't there either.

In an alleyway five blocks away a trainer, her dragonite and the mother Latias and its egg were hiding and catching their breath when suddenly the trainer heard a voice in her head. _"Please protect my egg I will distract them so you can get away"_

The trainer looked at the Pokemon. "Sure but you are coming with us I can make it so he's protected as a human but only thing is I'd like to have you there by his side maybe you could be his Pokemon as to protect him extra from the shadows but I'd like to make sure he'd have his real mother near" said the female trainer.

"Sure I'd love to be by his side" said the dragon.

The pokemon trainer smiled before calls out her oldest friend a charizard. " charizard use flashing fire blast and make sure they don't follow us until we are out of town and in hiding and you know where home is if you make it through this meet us there when it's safe and if you don't make it know I'll take good care of your baby as he is with professor Oak right now until we could get back" said the trainer with a tear in her eye.

The charizard roared in aproval and waited for his trainer to run away with Latias and the egg before turning around and sending a blinding light in all directions and then setting fire to anyone with an R on their outfit which was about 3000 people who were Giovanni's grunts the only ones who escaped were Giovanni himself, Jessie, James, Meowth, Butch and Cassidy who left the town and headed to their base to regroup after losing sight of their targets.

Once out of the city and in the Forest they looked around for any team rocket members which they saw none so they sat down and relaxed for a few minutes before the trainer looked atthe mother Latias. "Would you mind if I named him when he hatches?" Asked the trainer. "Oops where are my manners my name is Delia Ketchum I know your a Pokemon but don't know which Pokemon" finished the now known Delia.

 _"Sure my Name is Latias but that is what I am I am an eon Pokemon my husband as you would call what he is to me died trying to protect me and my baby but I am just glad not all humans are evil"_ said Latias. _"And by the way how are you going to hide him among other humans?"_ asked Latias.

"well I have earned a favour from Arceus himself but I have a Psychic type who is at the end of his life and wanted to do something to make him a legend before he passes so maybe he could use a move as a final move of his to transform him into a little boy" said Delia.

the Latias smiled at that before turning and passing out dropping the illusion that she wasn't harmed revealing a huge gouge in her back that could kill her. "Latias are you okay?" Asked Delia not sure if the Pokemon was going to live much longer.

 _"No Delia I don't think I'll be around much longer but when I die my body will turn into a soul dew that contains my soul... Please... Take... Care... Of ... My ... Son... I... Want... Him... To... B..e.. S...t..r...on...g"_ said the Latias as her body gave out and started to glow before it was replaced by a small orb and The egg started moving.

"Latias I will make you proud of your son once he's born" said Delia as she picked up both the egg and soul dew. Delia looked around quickly before she ran towards pallet town where she could keep the egg safe and relax and raise the child as her own. Once she exited the Forest she kept running until she got out of Viridian City and then took a break laying on a tree for support while she caught her breath. After an hour of rest she got up and started running again this time it would be the last stretch as soon she would be home but just as she got to to exit of the woods the egg started to hatch and once the hatchling was out of the egg she wiped him down and noticed something the colours of his feathers were black and white and he had brown eyes. "I think I will call you Ash" said Delia as she held the new hatchling close and walked quickly to her house.

The next ten years the young Lati would be raised by a human as a human and eventually become a Pokemon trainer but that's for a flashback when we are on a Delia chapter where she's explaining things to him.

Ash was walking Serena home after he won the Kalos league when he suddenly collapsed causing Serena to worry before he was suddenly enveloped in a bright white light blinding both Pikachu and Serena. After five minutes of blinding white light the light died down and revealed a Latios with black and white feathers.

"Ash?"asked Serena curious as to what happened to him as she thought she was seeing things.

"Pika?(Ash)" Asked Pikachu.

The two of them ran up to the Latios as it opened its brown eyes before looking at both Pikachu and Serena in confusion. "Ooo?(what happened)" asked the Latios before covering his mouth.

"pika Pi pika pika Pi chu chu pika pika Pi (well if I didn't see it happen for myself I wouldn't believe it but it seems you turned into a Latios)" said Pikachu. (I still don't speak Pikachu so I don't know how he would say it so please bear with me)

now Serena was undoubtably confused as she looked at the two Pokemon talking to each other. "Okay Pikachu what is going on? Ok you know what don't even bother responding you would probably have me more confused then I already am" said Serena.

Ash looked back and forth between the two before an idea popped into his head on how to talk to his friends so he focused on Serena's brain before thinking what he wanted to say. _"Sorry Serena if I worried you I guess my mom wasn't making a joke when she said that I was born a Pokemon. But she did give me something she said was from my Pokemon mother, it is in my back pack its round like a pokeball but is a very precious jewel and as such I haven't let anyone touch it or see it. please can you help me with something I need you to tell my mom that whatever she did to make me human wore off and that I'm going to altomare after stopping home to take my Pokemon back to the ranch so they could play but I don't think I'll be able to train them anymore"_ Ash said telepathically which he only just figured out how to do.

"It's ok Ash and you know what I'll join you if only to protect you and get you to your mom so you can tell her yourself but why altomare? Oh and if you can't train your Pokemon I will train them for you and I'll help you keep up your winning streak if you could even transform to the point where you couldn't use your voice yet still train Pokemon it would be better then anything and I could explain that you lost your voice and that someone helped you transfer your thoughts to your Pokemon if need be" said Serena as she wiped a tear from her eye.

 _"Thank you Serena your the best friend I ever had but after you and I get to altomare I will get Bianca or Lorenzo to get you a trip home as I might be staying there for a long time"_ Ash said before thinking of floating and his mind pushed psychic energy to his wings making him float. _"Can you do me a favour and remind me to thank Latias for telling me how her flight works as if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have figured how to do that"_ said Ash.

Serena then grabbed his backpack and Pokeballs before climbing on Ashs back with Pikachu in front of her. _"Now you are better with directions can you point me to the nearest Pokemon centre?"_ Asked Ash earning a nod from Serena.

after about five minutes of flying Ash had arrived at the Pokemon centre where he and Serena went to the Pokemon transporter and phone combo before calling Professor Oak who answered after two rings. "Hi professor can you do me a favour and protect Ashs Pokemon, the only one that he will keep with him is Pikachu as well Pikachu don't want to go back but Ash had an incident where he is now a Latios in fact the one you see next to me" said Serena earning a nod and a shocked look from the Professor.

Soon Serena had sent all five of Ashs Pokemon to Professor Oak. "I will watch them just get Ash to contact me if he turns back" said the old Professor.

"He will professor" said Serena as she hung up and then Ash dialled his moms number.

"Hello Ketchum residence" said Delia as she looked at who was calling before realizing who it was. "Hello Serena. Hello Ash. I see the transformation my old Alakazam used to create Ash finally ended which means it was time for you to find a mate" said Delia as a tear formed in her eye.

"but mom I'm not a Pokemon Master yet and I have yet to beat the elite four even if I did finally win a league" said Ash accidentally bringing back part of the transformation.

"But nothing Mister you need to find a mate or otherwise your gift from my dearly departed Alakazam will have been for naught" said Delia.

"Okay mom" said Ash now figuring out how to control his transformation and transforming back to his human self.

"I guess I will go to altomare and see Latias as I promised but with my horrible sense of direction I'll need Serena for a while longer" said Ash earning a blush from Serena.

Serena then walked up to the nurse joy of the Pokemon centre. "Just wondering how I would go about taking my friend to Altomare" said Sarena.

The nurse thought for a moment. "You should take a plane to the johto region then take a ferry to Altomare" said the nurse.

"Thank you" she said before getting handed two tickets one being a two way and the other being a one way. "What's this for?" Asked Sarena.

"That's my gift to Ash for being the Kalos champion and to you for being the Kalos queen" said nurse joy.

"Thank you for the kind gift" said Serena.

"Anything for the Kalos queen it's not every day that I get the Kalos queen in my Pokemon centre so it's my treat" said nurse joy.

"So Serena What's the plan?" Asked Ash being his usual dense self.

Serena jumped a bit at that before she regained her composure. "Well I plan on taking you to johto before we go to altomare" said Serena.

"one thing by the time you get to Johto you would have a fifteen minute wait before transferring over to the ferri for Altomare" said nurse joy.

"when does the plane leave?" Asked Serena.

"well it leaves from the airport here in exactly twenty minutes" the nurse responded before Serena Ash and Pikachu bolted out the door.

"Well let's get going I don't know how long I can hold this transformation" said Ash.

"yea I don't wanna have to fight team rocket by myself" said Serena.

As if on cue... "Stop right there twerps and prepare for trouble" said Jessie.

"And make it double" said James.

"to unite..." Said Jessie as she was interrupted my a massive Thunderbolt coming from Ash's Hand followed by an aura sphere sending them flying faster then usual.

"looks like..." Was all that was heard before they were gone from sight.

Serena and Pikachu look at Ash in major confusion. "What I didn't want to have to deal with them as we are in a hurry" said Ash in his own defence earning a look from Serena and Pikachu that said they would talk about this later.

Ash, Serena and Pikachu were running towards the airport when Serena decided that she wanted to know something. "Ash how is it that you know Aura sphere when your a Latias and they don't Learn that move?" Asked Serena.

"I don't know I think it has something to do with my ability to use aura that I found out I had when saving the Tree of life with Lucario" said Ash trying to figure it out himself.

"well I guess I could accept that I mean I know you are a special guy and all but wow to be a Pokemon that knows moves it shouldn't" said Serena. As they were talking they reached the airport and were almost at the desk.

(A/N I'm going to try a new direction as of altomare and Ash will still be going on an adventure with Tia but this time team rocket wont stall the Kanto adventure only try to take pikachu and get sent flying by Ash)

Ash, Serena and Pikachu were boarding the plane to johto when the heard a voice behind them. "Hey Ash it's been awhile hasn't it?" Asked the familiar female voice.

Ash turned around recognizing this voice as his traveling companion from sinnoh who he hasn't seen since unova. "Hi Dawn I'm kinda in a hurry to get to Altomare at the moment" said Ash while scratching his head.

"oh so that's how you greet me after a year away it's a good thing I'm going on vacation too. And before you say anything yes I am going to Altomare" said Dawn.

Ash, Serena and Pikachu then continued with Dawn in tow as they boarded the plane for Johto where they would get off in olivine and take a ferry to Altomare. Once they got to their seats Ash and Serena decided to talk about what they were going to do when they arrived in Altomare. After about an hour Ash was the only one still up as he was meditating trying to figure out if there is a way to keep his transformation up while he slept which he was having trouble with until Serena woke up whispering in Ashs ear that he could think of a energy lock creating a lock in his mind to keep enough energy flowing just to keep the transformation up before she went to the bathroom as they would be arriving in Johto soon. Ash decided to take Serena's advice and create a mental lock so he could nap.

After an hour they heard an announcement and Ash cursed his luck. "We are arriving in johto thank you for flying with us and have a great day" said the pilot over the P.A.

Ash, Serena, Pikachu and Dawn stretched as the had a short nap before they arrived. Soon the plane landed and everyone was getting off the plane (once it stopped of course) Ash and crew then ran towards the docks where they were boarding a boat to Altomare. They ran straight for their room as it would be another four hours till they reached Altomare. Once in there room they decided to talk about what they would do in Altomare Ash suggested going for ice cream since he didn't get any last time and they thought about it before agreeing with the idea.

 **Three hours later arrival at Altomare docks**

Ash, Serena, Dawn and Pikachu were getting off of the Ferry and looked around before Ash just took off down a path that he thought he recognized till he arrived at the water fountain where he met Latias the first time not that he really knew.

Latias was flying around doing her rounds to keep check on the city when she sighed before deciding to go to the fountain to wash off her face when she noticed a familiar Pikachu sitting there with a seemingly familiar trainer drinking some water. Latias went into the nearest alley and transformed into her Bianca form before walking out to greet them. Ash smiled as he noticed her coming towards them before running up and grabbing her hand and bringing her into an Alley. "Hello Latias how are you and please don't freak out I have something to show you" said Ash as he was enveloped in a white light.

Once the light faded there floated a black Latias with the brown eyes she fell in love with three years ago. "Ooo?(Ash?)" she coo'd.

 _"Yes Latias it's me Ash"_ he said telepathically as he looked away blushing.

 _"Ash you know you and me can have more fun now! So what are you planning to do?"_ Asked Latias telepathically.

 _"well I think I'm going to stay here for a while ten maybe visit my mom in a few months"_ said Ash telepathically.

Latias was about to jump for joy when she heard that he was staying. _"So Latias what would you like to do?"_ Ash asked.

Latias thought for a bit before smiling and Asking him to return to his human self to which he complied. Once he was in his human form again she grabbed his hand and ran him toward her favourite place to eat a restaurant called Lugia's burgers where she took him to her usual seat in the back where a waiter came up to them and gave them Latias' usual a chicken burger and fries. As soon as Ash took a bite he noticed Latias wasn't touching her food but looking at him with a dreamy look on her face which in turn caused him to blush. "Umm... Tia are you going to eat I don't want you to get sick from eating cold food" said Ash clueless as to how Latias interpreted what he said.

 _"Umm... Sorry Ash I guess I was just lost in thought"_ said Latias while blushing at the nickname he gave her.

"So Tia what are your plans for tonight? I was thinking maybe we could hang out and look at the stars from the garden" said Ash while rubbing the back of his head nervously.

Latias at this point was paralyzed with shock the gears in her head started turning. _"D-d-did you j-j-just ask me out?"_ Stuttered Latias.

Ash blushed. "I guess you could say that" said Ash while scratching his cheek.

Latias felt like she was dreaming Ash was asking her on a date she just hoped if it was that she didn't wake up. Latias stood up from the table and walked over to Ash before wrapping him in a big hug. _"Thank you Ash"_ said Latias before putting money down and dragging Ash out the door towards the garden where they found Bianca, Lorenzo, Dawn, Pikachu and Serena waiting for them.

"Where were you two?" Asked Bianca mad at having to wait for them.

"sorry Bianca Latias took me out for lunch" said Ash.

Bianca looked shocked her friend who was depressed for three years is suddenly happy enough to take someone for dinner let alone the guy she had a crush on.

"so what are your plans Latias?" Asked Lorenzo.

 _"Well I... Umm..."_ Stammered Latias.

"We were just going to spend time together here under the stars" said Ash like it wasn't anything special but little did he know to Latias it meant everything.

"You do know dating a Pokemon is wrong right?" asked Bianca finally out of her shock as she didn't want Latias hurt.

"Well for humans it is" said Ash gaining incredulous looks everyone that didn't know what he was talking about.

 **"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ASH KETCHUM"** said a voice from behind everyone.

"Ummm... M-M-Misty wh-what are you doing here?" Asked Ash scared of Misty's magic mallet that she pulls out of nowhere.

 **"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION"** said Misty while reaching for her Mallet.

"umm.. Well... You see this would be easier to just show most of you" said Ash getting raised eyebrows from almost everyone.

Ash closed his eyes and concentrated on stopping the flow of energy that kept up his human form before being enveloped in a white light which after a minute slowly dissipated revealing a black and white Latios. "This is my true self now" said Ash.

Everyone who hadn't seen Ash in his Latios form couldn't believe their eyes and as such were rubbing their eyes. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Asked most of the group.

 _"You see I only just found out myself"_ said Ash.

Ash and the gang had just finished their talk about Ash being a Pokemon when Ash and Latias yawned signifying that they were tired and the rest of the group was about to leave when Bianca looked at Ash. "If your staying in the garden tonight don't do something Brock would but make sure you take care of my sister you understand" said Bianca with a sickly sweet smile that sent shivers down Ash's spine.

 _"Y-yes I will you don't have to worry about a thing"_ said Ash.

After everyone left Ash and Latias laid down in the grass and stared at the stars. _"well I'm happy you came back like you promised"_ said Latias with a smile.

Ash smiled in response. _"I'm happy that you are happy"_ Ash said as he followed his gut instincts and kissed Latias' cheek making her blush.

 _'Did Ash just kiss me or am I_ _imagining it?'_ Thought Latias.

 _"Tia I don't know for sure but I think I'm falling for you"_ Ash said.

Latias at this point was shocked beyond belief she felt as though she was hit by a thunderbolt right in her heart. "D-do you r-really mean that Ash?" Asked Latias.

Ash turned to her with a huge smile and massive blush. _"Y-yes but I think we should take our time and not rush it because if I do love you I want this to work"_ said Ash.

Latias felt like her heart stopped, she never thought this would happen but she did what her instincts told her to do and Leaned in and kissed him to try to convey her feelings. Stunned at first Ash froze but slowly leaned into the kiss returning it with fervour. After a five minute make out session the two broke apart to catch their breath both blushing a new shade of red. _"Oh my god I was wrong I am in love with you but we should still take it slow my Tia"_ said Ash with a smile.

 _"I agree Ash. But does that mean we are boyfriend girlfriend?"_ Asked Latias.

 _"You got that right my Tia"_ said Ash before wrapping his arms around her in a hug.

Latias coo'd happily at the hug and returned the hug before Ash laid down and went to sleep with his arm around her and soon Latias too was enveloped in sleep.

 **The next morning**

Ash woke up to Latias laying on his arm and smiled as he remembered the night before. Ash leaned his head towards Latias' ear and whispered. _"Morning Tia love you"_ earning a soft coo before she got up and looked around seeing Ash behind her made her realize that last night wasn't a dream.

 _"Morning honey I'm glad we are together now but what do we do I've never dated before nor have I been told about dating rituals of humans so what do we do?"_ Asked Latias.

 _"Well if I remember what my mom told me we have to go on dates and well get to know each other. Other then that holding hands or claws or whatever these things are"_ said Ash as he looked at his claws.

Latias blushed a deep red before she nodded. _"Okay lets transform and walk back to the others"_ said Latias as she transformed into her human form.

Ash nodded before transforming into his human self before reaching out to hold Latias' hand which she gabbed. Hand in hand they walked to Lorenzo's with smiles on their faces as the walked in the door they got strange looks from Bianca, Serena, Pikachu, Lorenzo, Dawn and a jealous look from Misty. "Ok you two look like you are happy but why are you holding hands?" Asked Lorenzo just curious as to what happened the night before.

Ash blushed. "I realized I love Latias so we are going to take it slow and date for a while before we go any further into this relationship that way if it doesn't work at least we will have good memories" said Ash earning nods of approval from all in the room. "And before anyone says anything else I know that misty has a crush on me I just wasn't interested, Dawn and Serena I know you both love me and I started feeling something for you but I don't think it would work out anymore seeing as I'm a Pokemon but you two are welcome to stick around as long as you want" finished Ash with a sad smile knowing how the three of them felt.

"Thanks Ash for considering our feelings that means a lot to us" said the three girls that in unison.

Lorenzo looked at Latias and smiled. "Well Latias I'm really happy for you I hope you two will be happy together and you two can travel the world if you want just be sure to stop here once in a while if you do" said Lorenzo.

 _"Thank you grandpa I promise that if Ash and I decide to travel me and him will return at least once or twice or even thrice a year"_ said Latias.

"Thank you so much for being such a great sister Latias" said Bianca.

 _"Same to you sis"_ said Latias while smiling.

"Make me an Auntie one day" said Bianca teasing Latias a little causing her to blush like mad.

Ash walked up to Latias. "I love you Tia and if we do go on a journey I know a way for you to be safe from others trying to catch you. You would only have to become my Pokemon by tapping a Pokeball but you won't stay in it as I'd rather have you by my side" said Ash earning a hug from Latias and making the others a little jealous.

"Looks like becoming a Pokemon as made you smarter" sad Lorenzo getting chuckles from the whole group including Pikachu who had fallen on the floor.

After they had their little laugh they started talking about plans and Ash looked towards Latias with a smile until he felt a pain in his chest before he collapsed on the floor causing everyone to worry but none more so then Latias.

Ash's mind was pulled to Latios' soul so they could have a much needed chat.

"Hello Ash thank you again for saving my sister and trying to save me all those years ago but I want to tell you if you ever hurt my sister that not even this soul dew could hold back my wrath do you understand me?" Asked Latios.

"Y-yes it would be awesome to be able to call you brother though as I've been an only child" said Ash. Soon another light appeared in the realm that they were in before revealing an older Latias.

"Who are you and how did you get into my soul dew only I can pull someone in" asked Latios.

"You are too young to know this but I am Ash's birth mother he has been carrying my soul dew around his whole life and well I was pulled in with him also I wanted to congratulate my son on finding true love and being so mature about how to let the other girls down" said the new Latias.

"M-mom?" Asked Ash with tears in his eyes.

"yes sweetie I wish I could have seen you when you hatched but I was attacked by a man known as Giovanni the leader of team rocket your human mother saved me and you when she sacrificed her charizard to save us she then sacrificed her Alakazam to hide you in plain sight but other then that I watched all of your journeys and I was always proud of you always putting others ahead of yourself it's rare to find someone willing to risk their life to save the world" said Ash's mother.

"Thank you mom I wish you could meet Tia she is so sweet and special" said Ash.

Ash's biological mother looked to Latios then smiled. "Maybe I could I mean she is busy worrying about you right now so maybe her brother could bring her here too" she said while looking at Latios who nodded and concentrated on his sisters mind and bringing her in as well.

Soon Latias felt a chest pain before collapsing herself and being pulled straight to where her brother and Ash were once there she noticed an older Latias. "Honey who's this?" Asked Latias not even realizing her brother was there.

"Tia this is my birth mother, Mom this is my girlfriend Tia" said Ash.

"Well hello my soon to be daughter in law it's nice to meet you you may call me Atias as that was my name before death or if you want you can call me mom and if you ever need advice ask Delia as she named and raised Ash in my place but anytime you want to talk to me you can just focus your energy on my soul dew and I will be able to bring you to me" said Ash's mom.

"hello sister I missed you" said Latios.

"B-b-brother? I missed you so much" cried Latias finally realizing that her brother was there before she ran to hug him which he gladly returned.

"I missed you too little sister. And just so you know I sacrificed myself back then so you could find love and I knew how you felt about Ash and well wanted you to be happy" said her brother.

After another five minutes of talking Latios sent both Ash and Latias back so they don't worry Bianca and the others too much.

Ash and Latias got up simultaneously startling the others. "Are you two okay both of you ended up unconscious for about ten minutes Ash was out for twelve" said Bianca.

 _"Well Latios summoned us and well I met my mother as well and we talked about me and Tia dating which they are okay with as long as I don't hurt her"_ said Ash.

"Wait you spoke to Latios how is he doing does he miss me?" Asked Bianca not realizing that she asked if Latios missed her.

 _"He is doing very good and yes he does miss you he said he wishes he could hug you again Bianca"_ said Ash making everyone look at Bianca incredulously.

"Well let's go get some ice cream" said misty.

"First Latias come with me so we can find you your own look" said Bianca as she took Latias upstairs.

Once Bianca and Latias were upstairs Bianca showed Latias a mirror and started helping her with her own look.

 **With Ash and the others**

Ash and Dawn were talking about how her contests were going and Serena was talking to misty asking her how life as a gym leader was. Lorenzo was preparing a bag for Latias and Ash and working on one of his Pokeballs as to make it special for Latias as to suit her.

An hour later after Ash and gang had a little chat and snack Latias started coming down the steps in a red and white dress with a pair of high heels as she walked she caught a glimpse of Ash looking at her drooling and giggled at the thought that Ash liked her new look. _"Like what you see honey"_ asked Latias.

Ash being at a loss for words nodded before getting up and walking to her as if he was in a trance causing the other girls to giggle at his antics and Latias to smile as Ash suddenly held out his hand for her to hold as she made it to the Last step.

Ash held out his hand for Latias to take as she reached the final step where she grabbed his hand. "Tia you look like an angel! So where do you want to go?" Asked Ash.

"Can we go visit you mother I would like to meet her" said Latias.

"Of course we can I just feel... so lucky right now I mean not many can say they have a literal goddess as a girlfriend" said Ash making Latias blush and the other girls including Bianca jealous.

Bianca and Lorenzo looked at Ash then gave him a bag that was for his stuff and her stuff. After five minutes of talking about how good Latias looked Ash and Latias walked out the door with Dawn and Serena in tow before Ash and Latias transformed into their eon Pokemon form before signalling for the girls to jump on Ash asked Serena to hold on to Pikachu as this would be a fast trip to Pallet.

As they started to fly Ash and Latias were having a blast as it was the first time they had flew together and the first time Ash had used his ability to fly while he was enjoying it he couldn't help but envy Latias who always knew she could. Once they were about five minutes from pallet they realized they were flying at Mach 6 which surprised Ash as he didn't know a Latias or Latios could fly so fast. After four minutes they saw the outskirts of pallet town and Landed before Dawn, Serena and Pikachu got off somAsh and Latias could transform into their human forms before walking into Pallet town where they headed straight for Ash's home. "Why did we come along Ash?" Asked Dawn.

"Well my mom hasn't met Serena or my girlfriend Tia yet and I think that I might start my journey over again this time though I will fly to the gyms and I thought that with my track record for getting lost it would be handy to have two people who could easily find their way with less of a chance of getting lost" said Ash.

As they arrived at the front door of Ash's house where he knocked. "Be right there" said a voice on the other side. Soon the door opened revealing Delia Ketchum who was shocked to see her son but ran up to him and hugged him. "I missed you honey" said Delia.

"I missed you too mom" said Ash. "Mom this is Tia my girlfriend and this is Serena whom I traveled with through Kalos" said Ash as he pointed to the two girls his mom hadn't met in person. "Oh and one more thing I met my biological mom and she said thank you" he finished.

 _"Hi Delia I love your son more the anything and well I also met his biological mother she seemed to like me but she didn't seem too happy about how we met mind you I guess she would have rather met me before she died she also met you Charizard I guess your Charizard took out a lot of team rocket that day but died from an explosion"_ said Latias.

"Well I'm glad my Ash met a kind hearted Latias for a girlfriend" said Delia shocking both Ash and Latias.

"Wait how did you know? asked Ash.

"That's easy as you were born a Latios" said Delia.

"Ok but that doesn't mean that I might not have chosen a human girlfriend" said Ash.

"True but you father Red taught me how to tell a good illusion from the real thing. besides she usef telepathy. By the way about him he sent a letter he is the champion of Kanto right now he wants to challenge you to a Pokemon battle but said once you defeat Agatha and Professor Samuel Oak you can challenge him as he defeated them long ago but only just became the champion by defeating Cynthia who he challenged with only Kanto Pokemon" said Delia.

"Really my dad finally wants to see me?" asked Ash.

"Yes I informed him that if you can't battle then you will visit him" said Delia. "But for today just rest. I'll even let you and Latias sleep together as I wouldn't want to upset either of you knowing how strong you are" said Delia with a sly wink.

Latias and Ash blushed at the thought of them sleeping together. "Wait mom what about me being a Pokemon trainer I can't really be a Pokemon trainer if I'm a Pokemon can I?" Asked Ash.

"You can it will just be the usual you doing the battling where you can fly to the locations in your real form if you want" said Delia.

"I like that idea I think me and Tia will leave tomorrow for our new journey through the Kanto region and I say new because it will be my first time more focused on Tia's happiness rather then becoming a Pokemon master as well as her first adventure" said Ash with a smile. "Well that is if you would like Tia" he finished.

 _"I would love to I also think it's time we have some fun together and traveling would be great for that" said Latias. "And if it comes to it and we ever have a kid while on our travels we will let your mom watch them while we journey"_ said Latias with a blush.

Ash blushed and nodded before walking towards his room. _"Hey Tia is ther anyway to lock our human forms without haven get them change back when we sleep?"_ Asked Ash.

 _"Yea you just have to basically focus on creating a damn like structure in your mind to keep the energy flowing for the transformation and make sure that only enough for the transformation flows as that can help keep it up for long periods of time as you Psychic energy will constantly replenish itself"_ said Latias with a smile.

Ash and Latias went to Ash's room and laid down so they could get an early start tomorrow. _"Tia you take the bed ill take the floor"_ said Ash.

 _"No Sweetheart you take the bed I slept on worse so I'll take the floor"_ argued Latias.

 _"No you deserve to sleep on the best so you sleep on the bed"_ said Ash.

 _"How about we just sleep together?"_ Asked Latias.

Ash picked up Latias bridal style and then laid her down on his bed before laying behind her and wrapping his arms around her before they were both consumed by sleep.

The next morning Ash and Latias woke up extremely happy. As soon as they stretched they walked out of the room and down stairs to the kitchen where Latias started to get the stuff ready to cook when she looked at Ash. _"Honey can you go sit in the living room while I cook for you please?"_ asked Latias.

 _"Sure honey"_ said Ash.

Ash sat in the living room for about half an hour flipping through tv channels before he found something to watch which just happened to be a rerun of his old battle from Kano which was recorded by his mom he soon found what he did wrong and decided to correct it before he retired from Pokemon training. Soon Latias called. _"Breakfast is ready Honey"_ said Latias with a smile. Latias then sat down at the Table and Ash soon came in seeing what looked and smelled like a five course meal.

 _"Oh my Arceus this looks amazing my love"_ said Ash while sporting a little drool.

 _"Thank you sweetheart I try"_ said Latias.

After they ate their breakfast they did the dishes and started heading out to go on their adventure as they reached route 1 Ash realized he wanted to get new pokemon before starting his new journey.

"So my love looks like training starts tomorrow. But first we need to talk to Professor Oak" said Ash as he grabbed Latias' hand and ran with her back to the lab. Once there Ash called out to professor Oak. "Hey Professor can you help me with something?" Asked Ash.

"That depends what it is my boy" said Oak.

"Well I was wondering if you could up the limit of Pokemon I can carry on me" said Ash.

"Sure. I will just remove the limit anything else?" Asked Oak.

"Yea do you have a Ralts I could have as a sort of new begining for me. I'd kinda like to start with three Pokemon and those would be a Ralts, my Latias, and Pikachu" said Ash.

"Well you are in luck a trainer just came by and said he had one too many Ralts in his party so he gave me his youngest member as he couldn't look after another Pokemon" said Oak as he gave Ash Ralts pokeball. Ash then let Ralts out and found out Ralts is a female but she climbs on Ash's shoulder with a smile.

 _"My love she wants to thank you for being kind hearted and accepting her to your team"_ said Latias. Ash and Latias walked out of the lab with Ralts and Pikachu on Ash's shoulder before both Ash and Latias transformed into their lati forms which shocked Ralts.

 _"Don't worry Ralts this is just the real me I was raised by my human mother who taught me to speak and for the longest time I didn't believe I was a Pokemon but when I found out i was shocked too"_ said Ash before returning to hid human form.


	2. chapter 2

Ash, Tia, Pikachu and Ralts were walking towards route 1 when they were stopped by Team Rocket.

"Prepare for trouble" said jessie.

Ash just sighed before telepathically ordering pikachu and ralts to use Thunderbolt and Confusion at the same time as he powered up an Aura sphere. once the triple attack combo hit team rocket was flying again. "looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again" said james as they disappeared.

Ash then looked at Tia before he reached into his bag and pulled out the custom pokeball made by Lorenzo which was gold and silver with a ruby heart on the gold half. "Tia may i catch you so no one can take you from me" said Ash earning a nod from Tia before he tapped it on her forehead. A red light enveloped Tia before sucking her into the Goddess ball as Lorenzo called it.

Once Ash heard the signature ding signifying the catch was a success he let her out. _"Thanks my love for being with me"_ said Tia.

"No problem my dear Tia" said Ash as he kissed Tia and stored the Goddess ball back in his bag.

As they continued walking towards viridian city Serena and Dawn joined up as they were going to the Airport. Soon they ran into a flock of Spearow lead by a fearow. "great its the same spearow flock from our first adventure buddy but looks like the leader evolved" said Ash before a Pidgeot appeared infront of him. "Pigeot is that you?" he asked.

"geotto(yes)" said pidgeot(as i said with pikachu i dont speak pidgeot so just go with what i put for poke speak).

"Nice to see you again buddy just wait while i show fearow not to mess with me" said Ash as he overpowered an Aura sphere and created a massive ball of Aura about the size of a House and sent it at the fearow which exploded on impact scattering all the spearow.

Our group then continued with Pidgeot in tow. "so Pidgeot you want to join us again?" asked Ash earning a nod. Ash then pulled out Pidgeot's old pokeball and returned her before smiling.

soon Ash and co. arrived at Viridan where Ash, Tia, Ralts and Pikachu walked Serena and Dawn to the Airport and said their goodbyes before heading to the pokemon center for the night, as they arrived at the pokemon center Ralts was enenveloped in a white light. as the light dissipated it reavealed a Kirlia where Ralts was. _"yay i evolved. even though i didnt battle much"_ said Kirlia.

"congradulations Kirlia" said Ash.

 _"thank you master"_ said Kirlia

"you dont need to think of me as your master im your friend" said Ash.

 _"okay"_ responded Kirlia.

Tia looked at Ash with a smile as they then walked into to the pokemon center and Ash asked for a room. once in their room Ash and Tia laid on the bed only to notice Kirlia snuggling up to them causing them to smile before falling asleep.

 **The next day** Ash,Tia and Kirlia woke up and decided to shower before heading out so Ash went first, then Tia and Kirlia went. once they were done showering they woke up Pikachu and headed to the breakfast line.

Ash looked at Tia and smiled. "Well love once we are in viridian forest we will fly on charizard to pewter but im going to have to call the charisific valley to get him to come down" said Ash.

After eating breakfast Ash, Tia, Kirlia and Pikachu walked to the video phones and called Delia to let her know they are safe before calling the charisific valley to request Charizard to help him take on the indigo league again.

five minutes later they finished up the call and walked outside the pokemon center where Ash looked up before noticing Charizard flying towards him.

"Hey buddy havent seen you since before Kalos" said Ash as Tia, Pikachu and Kirlia sidestepped a flamethrower which Ash took and still smiled. "Good to see you too buddy" said Ash.

 _"you ok Ash?"_ asked Tia.

"yea this is just charizards way of saying hi" said Ash.

"charizard this is my girlfrind Tia" said Ash.

 _"Hi charizard"_ said Tia.

charizard bowed slightly to Tia as he recognized psychic energy from her being on par with those of the eon dragons. Ash pouted at charizards respect for Tia causing Tia, Charizard, Kirlia and pikachu to laugh. "he shows you more respect then me" said Ash while still pouting.

 _"maybe because he realizes that im good for you amoung other things"_ said Tia to which charizard nodded.

Ash then looked at charizard. "do you think you could take us to pewter?" asked Ash earning a nod from charizard before he leaned forward and ushered them on and took off once everyone was holding on tight.

the flight took a whole hour instead of a day of walking and they landed near Flints old rock store.

once everyone got off of charizard Ash recalled him and they walked towards the pewter gym. after arriving at the pewter gym Ash opened the door and called out. "HELLO IS THE GYM LEADER IN?" asked Ash.

soon a voice echo'd through the gym. "well if it isnt my old friend Ash" said the voice.

"Yes it is Brock it has been a while, your not too busy to take challengers are you?" asked Ash.

"Not at all Ash. but please tell me what two pokemon are you going to use" said brock.

"well i was thinking my two new pokemon" said Ash. "Kirlia is one and the other you will remember but also be surprised" he finished.

"okay lets do this go Geodude" said Brock tossing Geodudes pokeball.

"Tia my love show brock what we can do" said Ash.

"Tia?"asked Brock as he remembered the name but cant remember from where till Ash pulls out the Goddess ball and tosses it releasing Tia in her true form.

Brocks eyes widen in realization that Tia is none other then Latias. "Tia dear use Psychic to bounce Geodude around" said Ash. Tia's eyes glow blue before Geodudes body glows a fient blue as he's thrown around before coming to a stop with him unconcious.

"Okay did not see that coming but i wont give up without a fight. Go Onix." said brock as he released onix.

"Onix use Tackle" said Brock. Onix nodded before moving as fast as he could towards Tia.

"Tia use Psychic sheild tackle" said Ash. Tia noded before creating a sheild of Psychic energy in front of her before tackling Onix with it knocking him down but not out. "Tia you did a great job let Kirlia have a turn" said Ash as he released Kirlia and Tia returned to her human form and standing next to Ash.

"thank you Ash for the good battle i guess Tia is your strongest?" asked Brock.

"I dont know that was her first battle" said Ash before he kisses Tia making Brock jealous. "Kirlia use Psyshic and toss Onix" said Ash. Kirlia barely managed to lift Onix let alone throw him yet still managed a knock out.

Brock walked up to Ash before handing him the boulder badge. "you know its illegal to date a pokemon" said Brock.

"it is for Humans" said Ash before revealing his true form fore ten seconds before returning to his human form.

"well little buddy im proud of you" said Brock.


End file.
